Su secreto
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: A Miles Edgeworth le gustaba el contacto con su pareja, pero en esa ocasión tuvo que rechazarlo para evitar que descubriera su vergonzoso secreto. Dedicado a Helen Edgeworth.


**Título:** Su secreto

**Autora: **FanFiker_FanFinal

**Beta: **Paradice-Cream  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Género:<strong> Humor, Romance

**Universo: **Ace Attorney Dual Destinies  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Slash.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney y toda su saga son propiedad de Capcom. _

**Notas de autor: **Para mí, estas fechas fueron especiales durante 7 años, pero como ahora no las puedo celebrar, me gusta, al menos, homenajearlas en el fandom.

Este narumitsu está inspirado por una historia de helenvondrama, _An Ace Attorney Christmas Carol_ (gracias por ser mi musa esta vez, te lo dedico).

Os dejaría el link, pero fanfiction se lo come todo.

**Resumen: **A Miles Edgeworth le gustaba el contacto con su pareja, pero en esa ocasión tuvo que rechazarlo para evitar que descubriera su vergonzoso secreto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Su secreto<strong>

**FanFiker_Fanfinal**

-Paradice Cream-

A Miles Edgeworth le gustaba el contacto con su pareja, pero en esa ocasión tuvo que rechazarlo.

No era la primera vez que intimaban, pero sí una de las primeras ocasiones en las que Miles se sintió incómodo. Ocurrió en su apartamento: Phoenix y él venían de hacer una visita de mera cortesía a la ya maestra Kurain Maya Fey y, al traspasar la puerta, unos ojos claros lo miraron con intensidad, turbulentos, y Miles comprendió.

Si bien era una faceta descubierta recientemente, aquella mirada oscurecida por el deseo, Miles aprendió a identificarla enseguida. Se preguntó si él se vería tan vulnerable, tan expuesto como su compañero.

A Miles Edgeworth el amor le llegó tarde. Siempre rodeado de lujos, de grandes profesionales pero dudosas personas, criado en un ambiente donde no se permitían fallos; envidiado y detestado como consecuencia de su profesión, un arma de doble filo, un niño que tuvo que madurar a golpe de desgracia. La pérdida de su padre a edad temprana y saberse el posible asesino de éste durante quince años, vivir bajo la dura tutela de un Von Karma, convertir sus casos en acciones perfectamente ejecutadas… por fuera podía parecer un hombre de acero, cruel e insensible, y sin embargo solo una persona reconoció su verdadero yo, la misma que ahora le ofrecía unos ojos celestes velados y entregados.

—Miles…

Phoenix hundió la nariz en su cuello y comenzó a pelearse por desabrochar su chaqueta; sus manos navegaron hasta la parte baja de su espalda, pegándolo a su cuerpo, depositando, como aviso, un mordisco juguetón en el cuello.

—Mmmm….

Aún estaban en el recibidor y Phoenix no parecía estar dispuesto a esperar siquiera, ni a desvestirse en la habitación. Atacó sus labios con firmeza, sellando lujuria y fervor, reclamando algo que, según él, era suyo desde hace tiempo.

Y si Miles dijera que Wright no ocupó su corazón alguna vez, mentiría vilmente.

El DL-6. Le había quitado tantas cosas… y una de ellas, afortunadamente, no tenía cabida en su vida ya gracias a Wright: las temidas y recurrentes pesadillas.

El abogado, movido por una extraña premonición o fe ciega, lo que Miles siempre había denominado "locura incurable", desmontó sus miedos, las mentiras de Manfred y las dudas del juez. El conocer que él realmente no había sido el asesino de su padre le alivió para segundos después dejarle una bilis amarga al conocer la identidad real de quien arrebató la vida a Gregory Edgeworth: su propio mentor.

Fue después de aquel caso cuando Miles comprendió que comenzaba a ver a Wright con otros ojos. Si bien seguía siendo ingenuo, simple, y un mal profesional con una suerte desmedida, esa fe en él y su testarudez mandaron un aviso a su muy dormido radar gay y otras partes concretas de su cuerpo comenzaron a despertar.

Acobardado por el derroche de emociones hacia Wright y con la absoluta convicción de que jamás sería correspondido, Miles guardó sus deseos en secreto durante muchos años. No pudo evitar las indirectas, no obstante, producidas quizá por su frustración y su reticencia a comprender la personalidad del abogado, que lo atrapaba cada día más. Quizá Wright las ignoraba; a veces parecía incómodo o cogido en fuera de juego, pero jamás pareció interesado. Pasaron los años. Miles volvió a Europa, con Franziska; Wright perdió su su distintivo y fue arrojado de los juzgados por una presunta prueba amañada; después entró en juego la paternidad de Wright y cuando el tipo recobró su título de abogado (Miles tuvo mucho que ver), sus acercamientos fueron más numerosos; un papeleo, una defensa, unos cursos en Alemania… Mientras tanto, Miles fue proclamado Fiscal Jefe, estableció su residencia en Los Ángeles y empezó a ocupar una pequeña parte en esa vida de Wright.

El moreno jadeó y Miles presionó en ese lugar que a Phoenix le volvía loco. Seguían vestidos, sus ropas desabrochadas, las cremalleras abiertas, y el deseo incrementándose. Miles hundió ambas manos en los glúteos de Phoenix, por debajo de la ropa, lo apretó contra él, desencadenando un beso húmedo y otro jadeo.

—Aaaaah, Miles…

Le mordió la oreja sin previo aviso, alertando de su inminente situación, avisándole de la urgencia. El fiscal lo atrajo hacia sí aún más, y en ese juego salió escarmentado, al presionarse ambas erecciones sin compasión, duras, goteantes, pugnando por ser liberadas, arrancándole un gemido que produjo una sonrisa en Wright.

Esa sonrisa… la respuesta a un frenético impulso en un aciago día.

Estaba nublado. La temperatura había descendido bruscamente para un lugar que la conservaba estable; había sido una reunión provechosa. Miles fue invitado de honor en el Wonder Bar, testigo del numeroso público expectante y de los excelentes números de magia protagonizados por una joven de dieciséis años. Que Miles estuviera más pendiente de aquello que rozaba su rodilla que de la actuación de Trucy Wright, fue algo impensable pero urgente, consecuencia de todos aquellos años guardados y sentimientos aún conservados hacia el abogado. Sus miradas cómplices y aquel gesto de Wright invitándolo a ver a su hija significaron para Edgeworth mucho más que si le hubieran pedido matrimonio.

Trucy se despidió de ambos tras la actuación y Miles y Phoenix continuaron su cita, ignorantes de que aquella noche cambiaría todo. Agradecidos de poder dar un paso adelante en sus vidas, junto a la única persona que ambos consideraban digna de estar a su lado.

El mirador estaba desierto y el infinito estaba regado de luces salpicando Los Ángeles. El viento les movía el cabello mientras recordaban memorias de secundaria y algunos ratos pasados en Alemania cuando Wright viajó a hacer su curso de sistemas legales.

Phoenix era la única persona con quien podía ser sincero y mostrarse como era; si tenía que poner la mano en el fuego por alguien, siempre fue por él; nunca dudó de su inocencia ni tampoco de su fortaleza. Era al único que podía decirle "tengo miedo" sin saberse juzgado. Y sin embargo era incapaz de demostrarle cuánto significaba para él. Hasta esa noche.

Ambos estaban inclinados sobre la barandilla del mirador, totalmente relajados. Como toda la noche, se habían estado rozando deliberadamente; con el pie, con el codo, con la rodilla… urgente anatomía que avisaba de un inminente final. Miles nunca lo olvidaría: bromeaba con el último empleo de Larry, que consistía en sexar pollos. La carcajada sonora del moreno acompañó a las fulgentes luces como escenario y el cerebro de Miles se detuvo. Cuando recobró el aliento se dio cuenta de que su cabeza, sin permiso, se había inclinado lo suficiente como para probar los labios de Wright, fríos y cálidos al mismo tiempo, y sus ojos lo miraban, expandidos, su rostro en estado de shock que el fiscal tradujo como rechazo. No fue empujado porque él se retiró antes; pero tampoco fue correspondido, y Miles hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en esas situaciones: huir.

Se marchó ignorando las llamadas, esta vez por su nombre, del abogado. Apretó el paso, se tragó sus lágrimas y condujo el deportivo hacia su apartamento, refugio seguro de abogados que pudieran dar excusas. O tal vez no tan seguro, porque Wright llegó dos horas después aporreando la puerta cual troglodita cuando pulsar el timbre no dio sus frutos. Miles consideró seriamente dejarle sobre el felpudo toda la noche, pero era tarde, y no quería ser abroncado por los vecinos. Además, su insistencia y terquedad no eran rivales ni para los vecinos ni para él mismo. El estado de Wright era lamentable: sus ropas estaban sudadas y su respiración era errática. Solo su pelo parecía estar en su sitio. Y los ojos, esos ojos, lo miraban con una súplica indescifrable. Edgeworth, aún prendido de vergüenza, le pidió y repitió mil veces que lo olvidara, que no sabía qué había sucedido, que él no se comportaba así con cualquiera, pero Wright lo que menos quería era cambiar de tema. Y esos ojos lo miraban, interrogantes, con ánimo de decir algo pero callando, cautos, alargando en lugar de eso la mano para albergar la suya y solicitar, suplicar, que le dejara quedarse.

Así, los dos hombres trataron de sacar a flote su amistad relegando un sentimiento presente cada vez más.

La petición de Wright de compartir la cama lo dejó bastante sorprendido. Le aseguró que no haría nada, solo se tumbaría a su lado y así sucedió.

Y aquel amanecer con Wright fue el más hermoso que había vivido, seguido por las palabras de confesión y deseo que el abogado le dedicó.

"Supongo que ya sabes que eres correspondido. Quiero decir, si lo de ayer significó algo para ti. Que como ves, deseo tu compañía, y me harías muy feliz si estuvieras a mi lado, dentro y fuera de los juzgados".

Miles no pudo evitar reír ante la frase final. Phoenix, sin embargo, se vengó y le atacó como mejor sabía: besándolo.

"Si para ti mi sonrisa es luz, no puedo explicarte qué significa para mí la tuya".

"No puedes ser más cursi porque el juez te declararía un peligro para los diabéticos".

Y así, desde aquel día, pasaron a conocerse, a intimar, a compartir mucho más de lo que nunca creyeron posible.

—Phoenix…

El frote y las memorias de Miles fueron relegados a lo más profundo de su psique cuando recordó, con horror, lo de esa mañana. Por ningún motivo Phoenix podía enterarse de eso. Echaría por tierra toda su reputación. Empujó a su compañero y trató de calmar su respiración.

—¿No te apetece? —quiso saber el abogado, confuso tras un preliminar más que alargado, escrutando el ruborizado rostro de Edgeworth.

—Eh. No, tengo mucha hambre. Mejor después —Phoenix frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Miles. Hemos cenado en casa de Maya.

Miles se pasó una mano por la frente, sudando. Las manos de Phoenix volvían al lugar donde el fiscal no podía dejarlo pasar: su entrepierna.

—No. Quise decir que necesito una ducha —corrigió, y se alejó del otro, quien lo siguió hasta el baño y volvió a poner las manos sobre su ropa, el reflejo a la izquierda devolviéndoles la imagen de un hombre entregado y otro temeroso, ambos con las ropas desordenadas.

—Déjame ayudarte… —suplicó Phoenix con un brillo travieso en su mirada.

—Wright, por favor —forcejeó el otro, sudando por momentos. ¿Por qué estaba tan insistente ese maldito día? ¿No podía dejarlo para el día siguiente? Para Miles era difícil contenerse, pero tenía que hacerlo. No quería que su pareja lo descubriera.

—Estás duro, déjame aliviarte al menos —y Miles abrió los ojos, paralizado por el terror, cuando Wright le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un plumazo. Miles jadeó de anticipación al ver la boca abierta de su compañero, quien, extrañado y sorprendido a partes iguales, dejó de prestar atención a cierta parte golosa de su anatomía para bajar la mirada a los calzoncillos, caídos y olvidados junto al pantalón.

Era una figura familiar, pero fuera de lugar, y sin embargo, cuando Phoenix se inclinó para observarla mejor, Edgeworth ya había adoptado su postura digna de fiscal con brazos cruzados y dedo martilleando sobre su brazo.

—Vamos, Wright, ríete —el abogado alzó sus enormes ojos claros hacia él y, aunque reconocía la gracia de la situación, le inspiró más ternura que otra cosa. Sonrió, comprensivo y él mismo se deshizo de la ropa de Miles ayudándole a saltar por encima para a continuación atraparlo entre sus brazos. Sonrió de nuevo, contempló su cara encendida y lo asaltó a besos.

—Creo que te sienta muy bien y que ha aumentado mi libido…

—Mentiroso.

Phoenix lanzó, ahora sí, una sonora carcajada.

Sobre las frías baldosas grises unos calzoncillos adornados con la figura del Samurái de Acero, ídolo entre niños y no tan niños, fue testigo del amor pasional entre dos genios de los juzgados.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>FF_FF<p>

13/09/14

30/09/14


End file.
